Caesar and Brutus Meet In Heaven (Final)
by CollinNelsons99
Summary: Caesar and Brutus meet in Heaven, express their feelings, make confessions and decide what to do in the future.


**Caesar** : I have reflected on my life, perhaps way more than I should have. My thoughts used to make me fearless but now render me fearful and full of regret. They give me ideas of changing the unchangeable - the past. I've known a significant amount of people throughout my life, but there was only one person, who I could truly rely on. Only one whom I could fully trust. Only one whom I could call a 'friend': Mark Antony. I've had far more enemies, which it took me too long to realize. Who knows where I would be today, had I realized that my greatest enemy was Brutus, a person who I thought was a rare friend, one like Antony, but in fact, he was the greatest betrayer who dreamt of my death the most. People of heaven, today I have received news that Brutus, knowing his army had been defeated by that of Mark Antony's, has ran into his sword and committed suicide. I ask all of you to carry on as per usual, while I meet Brutus and have a conversation with him. I will update you on the outcome later.

 _Brutus arrives._

 **Brutus** : Caesar

 **Caesar** : Our paths cross again, Brutus.

 **Brutus** : We need to discuss our actions. Our rights and wrongs. Our sins and virtues. Our mistakes and perfections.

 **Caesar** : My dear Brutus, you know me well. I don't forget, but I do forgive. Speak loudly.

 **Brutus** : I loved you Caesar, and to this day do. My admiration for you is indescribable, however, my love for my Empire of Rome is far greater than my love for anything or anyone, dead or alive. To be frank, I believed in your abilities to be king but knew that your endless ambition could do much harm to the empire and its people.

 **Caesar:** Oh, Brutus! What would make you think I would have such intentions in my mind?

 **Brutus** : Cassius would, Caesar.

 **Caesar:** Cassius? Why would he think so? Yes, I was ambitious and hell, I admit my ambition could be too noticeable and sometimes win over me. I admit that I acted tyrannous more often than I should have, thinking that it was a way to gain legitimacy. But know one thing for sure, my only desire ever was for my people to be good.

 _Brutus silently and carefully keeps listening to Caesar._

 **Caesar:** Did Cassius remind you that I helped the poor when they were in need? That I represented the lower class rather than just the aristocrats? Lastly, my good friend did Cassius remind you that I did not harm my political enemies, only for them to be the ones who got to decide my fate.

 **Brutus** : Oh Caesar, if only you put the facts forth me earlier.

 **Caesar:** Oh how persuaded and blind you were Brutus.

 **Brutus** : Forgive me, Caesar, I have clearly made a mistake. For that, I have punished myself.

 **Caesar:** You know me well, Brutus. You know how much I can't abide disloyalty, however, throughout my life, betrayers and leeches have come and gone like the wind. I forgive you and wish to focus on what the future holds upon us.

 **Brutus:** So what do we do now?

 **Caesar:** Now we discuss the future of the empire, suggest a future leader and send a report to Rome.

 **Brutus** : Any suggestion you put forward is accepted by me, Caesar. I listen to you carefully.

 **Caesar:** I put forward Mark Antony, a man whose love for the people and the empire is unlike any others.

 _Brutus gives Caesar a look of disapproval, wary of the potential consequences_

 **Caesar:** What do you offer then, Brutus?

 **Brutus:** Anyone but him, Caesar. Please!

 **Caesar:** You are not being a man of your word, Brutus. You are not accepting my suggestion. You are being disloyal to me.

 **Brutus:** Same old ambitious and cruel Caesar that I knew all my life. I don't wish to talk to you anymore. May peace be upon you.

 **Caesar:** Leave Brutus, but remember: every day of yours spent in Heaven will feel ten times worse from what it would be in hell. You have not learned your lesson.

 _Brutus leaves._

 _Two days later..._

 **Caesar** : Disloyalty and dishonesty - two adjectives, that describe weak people who cannot find their place in life. People, who have a mask on their supposed 'true face'. Brutus was one of those men and I urge all of you to aspire to be nothing like him. Today, I have gotten news, that my good friend Mark Antony has become emperor of Rome. A man, who is loyal and honorable. A man who will bring Rome back to its feet, where there will be no hate. If the enemies of Rome show hate and desire of war, the empire will be ready to fight back.

-The End-

I have reflected on my life, perhaps way more than I should have. My thoughts used to make me fearless but now render me fearful and full of regret. They give me ideas of changing the unchangeable - the past. I've known a significant amount of people throughout my life, but there was only one person, who I could truly rely on. Only one whom I could fully trust. Only one whom I could call a 'friend': Mark Antony. I've had far more enemies, which it took me too long to realize. Who knows where I would be today, had I realized that my greatest enemy was Brutus, a person who I thought was a rare friend, one like Antony, but in fact, he was the greatest betrayer who dreamt of my death the most. People of heaven, today I have received news that Brutus, knowing his army had been defeated by that of Mark Antony's, has ran into his sword and committed suicide. I ask all of you to carry on as per usual, while I


End file.
